Wake Up
by Pheoxy
Summary: A Banished Ancient finally awakens from there long slumber.


Chapter 1

Waking up from statis used to be a long and daunting task, waiting for your limbs extremity's to realize they need to respond to the signals sent from the brain to finally reach them and for the brightness of consciousness to dim to a dull ache in the back of skull.

Fortunately these days not much has been happening, running through systems checks and making sure satellites respond and relay data back to my console is really all I do every few years I come out of statis.

A boring assignment most of you would say, to me though it's all I've been doing for these past years.

Nothing to do really other than check available resources and fix minor problems throughout the network and double check anomalies.

The last few statis cycles I decided to do something useful with my time, organize floating asteroids to be harvested and recycle old materials. Run multiple systems check to make sure there are no problems throughout my little city, now forgotten to time.

Not that I care really, lately interesting developments were noted as a number of _Astria Porta_ activated and planets were settled on throughout out the Milky Way Galaxy.

Humans have finally started reaching out I guess, deciding that now was better than never I set to work the Nano machines to use all available resources to rebuild the entire city to peak condition from its previous slow rebuild inside the hollow moon surrounding _Causa sui_, supposedly was to be the city of eternal life before the plague struck and I was sent to the far reaches of the Milky Way.

Being left behind was not a good thing for me, I tried ascending once hoping that it would ease my boredom and state of being. Sadly like before at the council of my home world I rejected it, believing that knowing the universe secrets through ascending would do nothing to quell the boredom my Animus always carry's thinking I was cheating the grand design.

In some ways it would have worked had the others decided not to intervene.

Through rejecting they decided I should stay on the fringes of space, undetected and alone for eternity breaking there most important rule to not interfere. Learning of this before I descended I created a failsafe, fortunately it worked cutting me off from the ascended plane and any ascended of doing anything to me. But not before I made sure I gathered enough energy to do what they sealed me for, making my own plane.

Creating my own plane was desperate way to prevent there sentence, they in my mind pretended to be enlightened. But in my mind, to an ascended revenge could never be so easy.

It worked at first and then everything went sideways, not what I was expecting I was forcefully pulled into it bit by bit. The Ascended deciding I was at fault left me to my forever sealing me to never return, but they never noticed the silver of essence that I buried deep into the plane between planes.

Looked down upon since I began research into whatever interested me at the time annoyed them to no end when I was younger, thinking I'd grow out of it they were wrong. It only grew worse, supposedly I destroyed an entire civilization in simple observation. No one sided with me during this as they call it, my fall. Telling them, explaining to them, even showing them that I never even did anything but simply observe.

In a way I was used to it, born with unsuitable thirst for knowledge and an unending boredom. Most thought I'd become a fine young scientist even if I was considered a little on the odd side.

Then everything went wrong and the Ori were born, believing I somehow was involved they sentenced me to deep space. Then the plague struck everything got worse, I was officially an Outcast. Somehow I was at fault somehow, although most never went further than the rumors. I was ideal in their minds as a fault, numbers dropping they panicked and left me here. Never knowing I implemented satellites to watch and wait. Then the others came and I was working my mind to almost ash to prevent my sentence.

Funny that creating your own plane makes you a part of it, like another dimension all to my own and everything within it at my control.

At first I found it strange and then I stayed there during the statis cycles waking myself up by channeling the energy from my plane. It wasn't much at first, but then over time and hard work I decided to make it a sanctuary. My own private universe, it was more than I ever imagined and so surreal at the same time.

Unfortunately it split me between one plane and another and controlling two minds at once was tiresome and difficult to do, but at least one good thing came out of it.

The ability to make a whole universe as I see fit and to continue my old life. Shaping my energy to my body in another plane was tasking and took long amounts of cycles, the tradeoffs were only good in the short term. Because of the seal hampering my efforts and it solely trying to keep my locked up I found a back door to allow me to continue and use a burst of energy to free me until the my energy tasked the body to much and I had to go back to sleep.

Every time I woke up I was able to stay longer, last time it was 23 years _Terra Firma_ Calendar. Now I'm starting to wonder if there are any limits to anything, and if there is where is it.

The City Ship '_Causa sui'_ was nearly finished repairs, alike its Sister Ship Atlantis It was to be sent along with it. Nowadays I've been constantly upgrading it and turning its structure into a more space worthy craft, able to sit adrift in space even if the shield was unlike its Sister Ships which would be damaged by small comets or meteorites.

In my home plane as I call it now I designed it to resemble_ Terra Firma_ so much like the planet my race determined to be the core world as we expanded galaxies, now starting its evolution process again. The difference between planes is that my_ Terra Firma_ is built completely inside a field that generates natural night and day simulations, there was no moon.

Originally_ Terra Firma_ did not have a Moon until a massive meteorite ripped a chunk out of the planet, after we left the Milky Way Galaxy.

Terra now only four islands, connected to each one in the middle is the Bibliotheca and in its center is the massive library that houses every single thing I have known. Each way onto the island has massive arches each lets you in or out depending on your license which can be gained at any age and you can learn everything that you want to know. But when you walk out, you'll only remember what it does.

Every time you enter you agree to the terms and conditions, the severe ones and the not so minor ones.


End file.
